Newer Super Mario Bros. U-X-Treme!!!
'Super Mario World X-Treme!!! By Racerdude Koopa'''System: GameCube Cost: 49.99 '' ''Story Mario was relaxing in a hammock reading the Daily Mushroom Paper and drinking lemonade. He says, "I wonder, Bowser hasn't been around in a few weeks, maybe he's called it quits." Meanwhile, Bowser has a new castle floating in the depths of space. Bowser is planning to absorb all the power of the Mushroom kingdom into his new Space Koopa Castle. He launches a swarm of Bullet Bills at the Mushroom Kingdom and it creates several explosions. Mario jumps out of his hammock in tremendous shock and hides in the castle's basement. Twenty minutes later half of the kingdom is destroyed! When Mario gets out of the basement he sees Bowser and all of the villains going for Peach. That's right, all of the villains, well most of them! Bowser, Cackletta, Grodus, King Boo, Smithy, Wart, Koopa Kid, Donkey Kong {not really a villain}, Crystal King, Goomboss, Tatanga, Huff ‘N Puff, and Tutankoopa have all joined forces! Now the most incredible danger is yet to come for Mario! Mario must go through 13 worlds of excitement and danger. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are all in this. But I'll tell you one thing. Donkey Kong is mind controlled. ' 'Playable Characters'' Mario Luigi Yoshi ' 'Game Difficulty: 5/5'' Note that I am trying to make this a super hard game. We can't expect too many easy games so I'll make a hard one. ' 'Controls'' A: Jump AA: Ground Pound AAA: Earthquake Make B: Throw Fireball{Mario} Throw Electric Orb{Luigi} Throw Egg{Yoshi} BB: Throw Bigger Fireball{Mario} Throw Bigger Electric Orb{Luigi} Throw Egg Bomb{Yoshi} BBB: Throw 20 Hotheads{Mario} Throw Six Giant Lightning Bolts{Luigi} Egg Storm{Yoshi} X: Punch{Mario} Punch{Luigi} Eat{Yoshi} XX: Double Punch{Mario} Double Punch{Luigi} Gobble{Yoshi} XXX: Brawl{Mario} Brawl{Luigi} Feast{Yoshi} Y: Check Status D-Pad: Nothing Thumbstick: Move Thumbstick And A: Fly L and R: Change Game Camera Z: One Out Of Ten Action Phrases ' 'Main Menu'' '-Start Game {New Game} {Load Game}' '-Options' '-2 Player Mode' '-Credits' ' 'Worlds: 13'' Bosses: 15 Items: 9 ' 'ITEMS'' Mushroom-Grow Super Mushroom-More Health Ultra Mushroom-Get Even More Health For Bar Fire Flower-Chuck Fireballs Ultra Fire Flower: Chuck Bigger Fireballs Element Fire Flower: Chuck Twenty Hot Heads Feather Cape: Fly Whirlind Cape: Fly Faster Jet-Pack-Cape: Fly Like A Rocket ' 'WALKTHROUGH'' World 1: Goomba Land Goomba Land is full of Goombas and is a reminder to us all of Grass Land. Same level 1 theme. Goomboss is the ruler here and will challenge you, and if you win you get to go to the next world. So if you know Grass Land you'll know a lot about here. Just more Goombas here. Levels: 6 World Theme: Grass Land and Grass Land Level 1 Theme Boss: Goomboss Goomboss is actually King Goomba. He has a spiky crown so he cannot be stomped on. He is moving like a moron. Goomboss tries ground pounding you and he can call for back-up and several goomba's will attack. Stomp on all of them and punch Goomboss's eyes to damage him. If he's hit there he will shriek and his eyes water. Three times to defeat him. ' 'World 2: Pokey Land'' Pokeys have you surrounded. Use Luigi for this world. This place has Volcano Locusts, quicksand, and spiky traps! So it's a hard world already. But hey, aren't the hard games the fun ones? It's a harder version of Desert Land. Tutunkoopa fights you here. Levels: 8 World Theme: Dry, Dry Desert PM and Boggly Woods PMTTYD Boss: Tutunkoopa Tutunkoopa has a red Chain Chomp now. Tutunkoopa's Chain Chomp can bite and Tutunkoopa himself has a wand and can send out three magical orbs a time. Sadly, there is a quicksand pool in the middle. Grab the broken chain and spin it like no tomorrow and throw it into the quicksand. He'll sink in and get damaged but come back up. Three times and Tutunkoopa will be defeated. ' 'World 3: Sky Land'' We are back to Sky Land from SMB3. The music is very peaceful but evil puffs are floating around and invading Sky Land! That's right, the evil villain here is Huff ’N Puff, the Puff ruler. Use any character. I highly suggest Yoshi ‘cause he can eat the puffs. Go on the platforms that are on lines and press all of the off switches to on switches. It's the same as Sky Land all right, mixed with some levels from Super Mario World. Levels: 10 World Theme: Sky Land's Peaceful Theme and Sky Land's Normal Theme Boss: Huff ‘N Puff Huff ‘N Puff isn't all that hard. His hands will try to grab you and he puts up a Puff enemy shield. Use Yoshi to eat them all up or just dodge them all when he sends them at you. When he opens his mouth to make a gusty tornado chuck a fireball, electric orb, or egg into his mouth. Somehow it hurts him. If he's hit he'll explode a bit. Three times to beat him. ' 'World 4: Swamp Land'' This place is dark, spooky, and very... swampy. Full of mucky water, underground-type enemies, and you must use twigs to cross the swampy lakes, or when rocks appear, go on them and go to the next one. But evil frogs and cobras are all around. WART!!! The evil frog himself. He is located at the deepest part of the swamp. So what are you waiting for? Go find him and defeat him. Levels: 8 World Theme: Super Mario Bros. 3 Fortress and Super Mario World Ghost House Boss: Wart Wart is pretty easy also. No veggies now. He will try to gobble you up and spit bubbles at you. His weakness is his tongue. Grab it and throw it at the thorn bush to damage him. Some of his bubbles will not go away and just float around very slowly. Five thorn bushes will defeat him. ' 'World 5: Jungle Land'' This place is a better, cleaner, daytime version of Swamp Land. Good music and is run by Donkey Kong. He has become evil thanks to Bowser's mind control device. Swing with vines and whatever. Use Mario for sure. Speed is needed. Mini-Kongs, Ukikis, and coconut-throwing primates will all attack you. Go and defeat DK! Levels: 10 World Theme: Giant Land and Tetris Attack Froggy's Theme Boss: DK DK is kind of hard. He throws barrels that will bounce off walls like Lemmy Koopa in SMB3, and they really pack a punch! Grab the TNT barrel and throw it at him. Then he will start punch spinning! Duck and avoid it so you won't be attacked. Five times will defeat him. ' 'World 6: Alien Land'' This place is ruled by Tatanga. Full of aliens in spaceships, robots, Koopatrols, and even alien in giant laser gun machines. This place has pretty cool music. Space music is pretty cool. But conveyor belts can lead you to the exit or the start by falling off the conveyor belt and down to earth. When arrows show go right, go left and when it shows go left, go right. So when it shows go this way, go the other way. Defeat Tatanga to get to the seventh world. He has the first of the three skeleton keys. Levels: 9 World Theme: Space Land and Vanilla Dome Boss: Tatanga Tatanga is inside a giant spaceship! Plus he's the first tough boss. He shoots fast missiles, hyper beams, and three projectiles a time. Some missiles will heat-seek you, but they are very light. Jump on one and throw it back at Tatanga's spaceship. Hypno beams are annoying. When you see a blue light in front of the ship jump up the highest as you can and duck and the hypno beam won't beam you. The three projectiles aren't that bad. Find a place to not get hit by them. Five missiles will defeat Tatanga. ' 'World 7: X-Naut-Land'' We are in the place where Grodus rules. Koopatrols, X-Nauts, X-Nauts in robot suits, and even lots of bombs dropping from the spacey skies. This place’s music is all right. Pretty weird too. And sometimes you get to use a robot. Use Mario or Luigi here, not Yoshi ‘cause there's nothing to eat. So this is a harder version of Alien Land. Levels: 11 World Theme: Pipe Land and Star World Boss: Grodus Grodus is inside a large robot of himself. There's a giant claw, a bulbous head, a flame spitting mouth, and two giant eyes. He starts by trying to grab you with his claw. Ground pound the claw to damage it. Then chuck something at the eyes. Then the eyes will shoot two giant lasers. Then the mouth spits a huge fire puff at you. Dodge that or else you'll be slowed down and damaged. Five times at the eyes and three times at the claw and the head will escape from the exploding body. The head shoots five missiles at a time. There is a fast missile, with flames at the back. Punch the top part and it'll twirl back and blast the head. Five times and the head explodes and Grodus falls to his doom! You've won! ' 'World 8: Crystal Land'' The place of crystals and ice. Crystal King is using evil crystal minions to block your way. WARNING! USE MARIO! ‘cause he's the only one who can melt the crystals. The enemies are crystals, Goombas, Koopas, and Chain Chomps. Sometimes you get to ride a crystal as if it were a snowboard. But this world is pretty easy. Levels: 12 World Theme: Ice Land and Crystal Palace Boss: Crystal King Crystal King protects himself with three crystals a time. He can form them into a crystal sword and smash you with it. It says you must use Mario. Shoot fireballs at the crystals until they melt, while dodging ice spells from the Crystal King. Once his crystals are gone jump on his crown to damage him. He'll then summon three giant snowballs at you. Dodge and duck them. Three hits on the crown and the Crystal King has been defeated. ' 'World 9: Ghost Land'' Ack! Full of Boos, hangers, Swoopers, and anything scary. Use Luigi. No Poltergust 3000 though! Ah, don't worry! Boos still have a weakness! That's punching them when they are not invisible. The ruler of this place is the villain of ghosts himself... KING BOO!!! He's one of the hardest bosses too. This world has surprises, traps, and long, hard trails. In other words this is a hard world! If you pass this spooky mansion you'll face King Boo. Levels: 15 World Theme: Luigi's Mansion Main Theme and SMW Ghost House Boss: King Boo King Boo will shoot two blue Firesnakes and then shoot a twirling laser beam. After his laser beam, he'll swoop down at you. Ground pound his jewel. This will cause him to be dazed for a moment. Punch him to damage him. He'll repeat the process but will become a lot faster. At the last health, which is 4/5, he'll move slow and spit Firesnakes and Bob-ombs! Throw a Bob-omb through his laser beam to light the fuse and if it reaches him he'll be dazed. Punch him once more and he'll be vanquished. ' 'World 10: Rainbow Land'' You ride on a VERY long rainbow. Yes indeed and it's a hard world! Only one level but it's very hard! After the rainbow ride you'll face Cackletta. Here's three hints. Stay on the rainbow at all times, don't hit a single enemy, and don't blink. Levels: 1 {but it's very hard} World Theme: Rainbow Ride Boss: Cackletta She'll have two phases... 1: Avoid all blackholes, lightning bolts, and fireballs. When she shoots a fireball punch her very quickly. Once done fifteen times, Cackletta will scream super loud and turn into her spiritual form. 2: Avoid orbs, fire circles, laser beams, grab, and shockwave! Seems hard, right? Well if you think so, then you've got that question right for 300 dollars. Or wanna use a lifeline? Hehe... Anyway, her weakness is her laser beams. A rotating mirror will spin around the arena. If it hits the mirror, duck it and it'll zap Cackletta, making her dazed. Punch her heart to damage her. Ten times will destroy her. ' 'World 11: Paint Land'' This world is truly crazy! And why, you ask? ‘Cause there's tons of enemies, flaming hot paint, and paint colors are dangerous. Blue will turn you into ice, red will make you catch on fire, yellow makes enemies attack you, and green tries swallowing you in. It's pretty hard but you'll get used to it. At least I hope so. The enemies are all the enemies from previous levels. Once you enter the huge red skull painting you'll fight the boss, KOOPA KID!!! Levels: 12 World Theme: Ricco Harbor and Pinna Park Boss: Koopa Kid Koopa Kid will use his magic paintbrush from Super Mario Sunshine. He will spread three types of goop around the arena, normal goop, fire goop, and electrical goop. Koopa Kid will also spit fireballs and enter shell mode. KK shoots fire goop horizontally, electrical goop vertically, and normal goop diagonally. You have to learn his patterns. You have to hurt him by ground pounding the fire goop cannon five times avoiding his attacks. After he's hit with a beam of fire goop he'll be damaged and platforms that act like stairs will appear. Climb them after Koopa Kid climbs them and you'll be on a floating disc. Koopa Kid does the same thing except he'll be in shell mode a lot trying to hit you with shell bash. This time there'll be an electrical goop cannon. Also when you try ground pounding the switch, Koopa Kid will try preventing you from activating the device. Once the switch is smashed five times a pool of electrical goop will flood the arena and Koopa Kid will be damaged. More platforms appear. The last stage is different. Now the disc is split into six platforms. No switch this time. But this time you have to wait ‘til a POW Block appears. It appears after a minute of avoiding his attacks. Throw the POW Block at his head and he'll fall way to the bottom in the electrical fire goop and drown. Mario grabs his paintbrush first and teleports out of paint land. Then he breaks the paintbrush. ' 'World 12: Factory Land'' This is the final land before Bowser's. It has A LOT of levels and each are hard! Just kidding, hehe. Since this is the final land before Bowser's... it has three long, hard levels! Every single enemy in the game appears! After you beat it, Smithy is the machine to beat. Levels: 3 World Theme: Luigi's Engine Room and SMB3 Fortress Boss: Smithy HARD BOSS!!! He has a hammer to make shockwaves, chainsaw to slice your head off, and flamethrower to burn the flesh off of you. At one health he goes crazy. You get a permanent Fire Flower. Chuck 100 fireballs at him ‘til he overheats and burns. Avoid all attacks and you'll surely beat him. Once burned Smithy will shut down permanently. ' 'FINAL WORLD: DARKER LAND'' This is the final land. ONE HUMUNGOUS DANG HARD OF ALL HARDEST LEVELS IS IN THIS LAND!!! I'm not lying. Every enemy, every obstacle, and everything dangerous is in this level. You're on a doomship with Bowser's humungous castle plus tower plus an extra castle!!! Get to the tippy top and you'll fight the final boss. Levels: 1 HUGE DANG HARDEST LEVEL IN ANY GAME IN THE VIDEOGAME HISTORY!!! World Theme: Dark Land and Corona Mountain Boss: Bowser Bowser will breathe flames, chuck hammers, pile drive you, ground pound, claw you, and use punch spin. Defeating him will be hard. Twelve P-Switches are scattered and Bowser attacks every dang second!!! Pound all twelve P-Switches and a huge one drops down. Super Ground Pound the switch three times to crack the arena! He then charges around the room and will use piledrive. He can be the hardest Bowser ever. Once the arena is cracked three times the arena crumbles and you're falling through the sky. Now you fight while falling. Bowser claws and breathes fire. Use melee style and punch and kick him. He starts with 500 HP. Once he losesall his hit points Bowser gets eaten by a huge dragon that comes from nowhere and it says Congratulations! ' 'Ending'' Mario, Luigi and Yoshi high-five, shake hands, and whatever. The dragon was a robot created by E. Gadd! We never see him in this game though. The dragon spits Bowser out into space and Bowser falls into a blackhole! There, he is gone! Mario and his friends go on vacation to Isle Delfino. This is right before Super Mario Sunshine 2: Darkness At Delfino! ' 'THANKS FOR READING!!! THE LAME END!!! '''